1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor structure and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly to a packaging structure and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Semiconductor industry is one of the most rapidly advanced hi-tech industries in recent years. Along with the development of electronic technology and the rise of different hi-tech electronic industries, electronic products of improved user-friendliness and better performance have been brought into the market continuously. The design trend of these electronic products is light, thin, short, and small. In the semiconductor industry, the production of integrated circuits (IC) mainly divides into three stages: IC design, IC process and IC package. The package of IC protects the chip from the effects of external temperature, humidity and contamination, and provides a medium of electric connection between the chip and the external circuits.
FIGS. 1A to 1D are schematic diagrams showing a process of fabricating a projector chip package structure according to the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1A, a micro-electro-mechanical wafer 50 disposed with a plurality of components 52 and a plurality of pads 54 is provided. A sealant 56 is configured surrounding each component 52, and each sealant 56 has a breach 56a. Then, as shown in FIG. 1B, a glass wafer 60 is bonded with the micro-electro-mechanical wafer 50 via the sealants 56. As shown in FIG. 1C, the dicing of the above micro-electro-mechanical wafer 50 and glass wafer 60 is achieved via a water knife process. To prevent liquids from penetrating from the breach 56a into the space between the micro-electro-mechanical wafer 50 and the glass wafer 60 while allowing the pad 56 to remain exposed by the glass wafer 60, the micro-electro-mechanical wafer 50 and the glass wafer 60 are respectively pre-diced and are separated by a stripping method into a single package structure 100 as shown in FIG. 2. In the package structure 100, the pad 54 positioned at the micro-electro-mechanical wafer 50 is exposed by the glass wafer 60 for electrical connection with other external devices. Moreover, after an anti-adhesion coating process is performed on the component 52 through the breach 56a, a filler 70 fills the breach 56a to seal the component 52 in between the micro-electro-mechanical wafer 50 and glass wafer 60.
In the above dicing method of the micro-electro-mechanical wafer 50 and glass wafer 60, in order to prevent damages to the component 52 due to the penetration of liquids from the breach 56a into the space between the micro-electro-mechanical wafer 50 and the glass wafer 60, the dicing process is performed in stages. Accordingly, the fabrication process is prolonged and the cost is thereby increased.